for the sake of salvation
by kokorodragon
Summary: Horo Horo and Pilika, are what you can say..short on cash. So Pilika decides to be a house maid. But the only aviliable spot is the Tao residence. How will Ren handle it? Or worst, how will older brother Horo Horo handle it? renXpilika


**for the sake of salvation **

kokoro: Hye, my first shamen king fic. Yup I get bored. ,p> _'itaclics'_=thinking 

note: beware...occ ness..and this takes place after the Shaman tournament 

other note: dedicated to Nyk0h. Horo Horo is so HOTT without his headband thank you very much. 

summary: Pilika and Horo Horo are what you say..short on cash. So, Pilika secreatly gets a job..as what? The Tao family maid? How's Pilika and Ren going to act? And what will Horo Horo do about it? renXpilika 

here we go... 

=========== 

Pilika was on the verge of crying as the manager of the motel told them about their rent. Not a single drop of money was given yet. Pilika turned to her brother. Horo Horo was despreatly trying to negotiate with the man, but it seemed he only made matters worst. 

After a hour of sobbing and begging. Then a little of threatening, Horo Horo and Pilika made their way out of another one. Horo Horo pratically pushed the man out and as soon as a 'click' was heard on the other side.... 

"Kya!!! I can't take this anymore!!!!" Horo Horo yelled. He threw his hands up in frustration. 

"Brother!!! What are we going to do?!?! We can't go back to Asakura's place!!!! His fiance is giving us looks!!!" Pilika yelled. She grabbed Horo Horo's shoulders and shook him violently. 

Horo Horo grabbed Pilika's hands and said directly, "Calm. Down." Pilika seemed to loosen up a bit. She followed her brother's suit of throwing her hands up in frustraition as she made her way to her bed. 

Placing his back ot the wall, Horo Horo slid down to sit on the floor. It was true. Anna would definately kill him and Pilika is they made their way over to stay again. Sure Yoh woul'dn't mind, but Annas' been having these mood swings lately. 

"Probably PMS..." Horo Horo said. He closed hsi eyes and decided to just sleep on the floor tonight. 

Pilika looked up from her pillow. Restless, she took her blanket and placed it over her brother. She carefully made her way to the door. Hearing the slight creak from the door she jumped a little, then took a glance at Horo Horo. Relived that she didn't wake him up, she went out. 

"A little fresh air will get me to think straight." Pilika said. She jumped a little and walked out of the motel. 

Money. It was a word that could either make you love it..or you could just loath it. Depends on how you use it. They were given two weeks to pay up. If they can't, not only will they be kicked out, but they have to wash didshes for all the food they ate. 

Pilika stopped in her track._'Wash, clean. Washing to clean. My side of the room is always clean. So I can clean! I can wash! That's it!!!!'_ Pilika grinned happily and ran. 

She could get a job. A house maid, but where would they need it? Almost everyone was clean these days...almost. Pilika's grin widened more. There had to be someone who was dirty yet had a lot of money. There just had to be. A lightbulb flashed in Pilika's mind. She quickly turned around and ran towards the direction..of the Tao residence. 

--Tao residence--- 

"Please Jun!!!! Please!! I'm on my knees now!!!!" Pilika begged. She got on her knees and bowed her head over and over. 

"I'd love to help, but we are pretty much clean. We'd be paying you for nothing." Jun said. She sat on her long velvet couch. She shook her head and pitied her friend. 

"But, brother and I are pratically broke! If we don't get some money soon, we'll have to move out of our motel. Then we'll be homeless!!! Aaaah!!! And there's nothing we can do!!! Even Kororo won't be able to help!!!" Pilika started to cry. She walked on her knees and hugged Jun's leg. 

Jun put her head on her forehead and sighed. She did not need this stress. "If you love cleaning..why don't you go to Anna and Yoh's house?" 

Pilika stopped crying and pratically yelled, "Are you crazy?! If we even step foot near that house, Anna will burn us alive!!!!" 

"Well we don't need anyone right now!" 

"But my Brother and I will have to live on the streets if we dont't get money soon!!!" 

"Then I'll lend you money!" 

"No! Then we'll have to work on paying YOU back!" 

Jun laid back on her couch. Toooo mcuh stress for her. _'JeSUS! Does she have to whine this much? I feel sorry for her, but there's nothing I can do. Everyone in this household is clean anyways! Everyone..except..Ren. No no no no. If Horo Horo finds out I let her work for Ren he will kill me! What's with the tension between the two anyways? But he has been getting a but messy after training. Oh heck with it.'_

"Fien Pilika, you can work as a housemaid." Jun finally said. 

Pilika's face lit up and she jumped for joy. She skipped around the room and grinned. After the hyperness was over she finally turned to Jun and asked, "So, who am I working for?" 

Jun smirked. She laid her head back on the couch. "Tao...Ren." 

========= 

**kokoro: srry for the ooc ness. No flames! So, how was it so far? **


End file.
